


Petrichor

by PurdyBaby



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Inuvember (InuYasha)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurdyBaby/pseuds/PurdyBaby
Summary: Inuvember 2020: November 3rdSango
Relationships: Kohaku & Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	Petrichor

A lot of people love that fresh-dirt smell. In spite of its unsavory reputation, the scent of dirt is actually rather appealing.Our noses are so finely attuned to the organic compound of millennia of decay that its instantly recognizable. Comforting and familiar.

But terrifying when you suddenly find yourself buried deep within it - choking on the grainy black substance that painfully embeds itself in your wounds and steals the air from your lungs. That unmistakable scent that once relaxed your muscles after a spring shower causing a much darker reaction. A crushing realization that men believed you to be dead.

Sango tried to keep her mouth shut as she began trying to escape the weight of the damp soil that hadn’t quite become tightly packed. Ignored the feel of cold corpses buried next to her - suppressed the shiver and bile when her arm inadvertently pressed against the cold stiff skin. Bodies of her comrades. Her father. Her brother.

One hand broke the surface and she used it to gain sufficient momentum to break free - gasping for air as she did so. The scent of dirt was overwhelming. Suffocating. Never again would she associate the smell of dirt with anything other than death.


End file.
